


Mi Gordita

by YandereKun (orphan_account)



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Injury, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YandereKun
Summary: Kidnapped. You never thought it could happen to you, a chubby woman. Yet, here you sit in a cage with a dangerous psychopath lurking just outside your bars.





	Mi Gordita

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for IridescentLies here on AO3 for their image sets that were posted to my Tumblr. Thanks a bunch and I hope this story is up to your standards and fulfills everything you requested!!!

    It didn't make sense. It never made sense to you, but to  _ him _ , it did. Fat girls don't get kidnapped, pretty girls do. This caused you to always wonder how you ended up in that cage. How  _ you _ of all people got Vaas’ attention. Maybe it was the old man’s story that kept you alive for this long.

    As you lay on your bed, with him going through your private notebook with a smile, you can't help but distract yourself from the embarrassment by remembering how exactly you got yourself in this mess.

  
  


    The pounding ache in your skull drives you to open your eyes. Cool wind whips against your chubby frame through the rips and tears of your clothes and the warm sun reheats your flesh as the wind passes. A soft sigh escapes your lips as you raise off of the rusted iron cage you find your soft form in. Your hand wipes drool off of your cheek as you swallow and look around yourself. Heat beats down on you from the sun, but as the wind blows, a sudden chill caresses your exposed skin. Speaking of which, your clothes look disheveled. Your jeans are ripped up, leaving much of your legs on display, while your loose t-shirt changed into a tube top as the bottom half is gone.

    Your head racks around for an answer, but your memory remains fuzzy. You remember exploring a foreign jungle in search of a new majestic bird spotted in the area and then… gunshots. Something… something shot you, but not with a gun. An arrow, or… What? Your eyes scan your leg more carefully to find bandages wrapped tightly around your upper thigh. Dried blood, once scarlet now brown, stains the slightly dirty white bandages. You dare to touch the bandages and in retaliation, pain shoots up your leg.

    “Ah, fuck!” You curse as the throbbing sensation leaves you leaning against the bars of your cage with your wounded leg stretched out. The idea of standing crosses your mind for a moment before you dismiss in thought of your wound. Your (e/c) orbs once more take notes of your surroundings to find yourself in an encampment of sorts. By the look of the thick jungle surrounding cages of crying people and armed guards, your first assumption suggests a human trafficking ring. One that traps you. Boots crunch against the forest floor as someone approaches from behind.

    Your head jerks back to find a set of guards and a young man. The guards, you ignore, as the young man seems important. Perhaps a leader of sorts. The young man passes by your cage, but green eyes that rival the foliage around you catch your awake form. A curt smirk crosses the male’s features and you take it that he may be a sadist. Well, escape seems much more… distant, than you would care for. You take notice of a scar the cuts across his eyebrow and leads to the upper side of his head.

    A fighter of some sort. Escape moves further from you. A short black Mohawk sits on his head while a red tank top and jeans covers his form. Not much though as you notice distinct muscle in his form. While he may be short, he has advantage on you. Not to mention the guns he carries and the guards. Maybe, you could convince him to let you out. You consider your options as his form passes you. Yeah, you'll think of something.

 

    As the day carries on, your wound keeping you still and your mind racking for a way to get the fuck out of here, your stomach growls causing your still body to cramp up in hunger. You whine and pull your head back into the bars of your cage as birds tweet in the sweet afternoon air. Had your cage not have any shade, sweat would pour down from your head. Luckily, the cool shadows shroud you from the glaring sun. A soldier stands outside your cage as your mind lingers on the man passing by. You heard soldiers whispering of a man named Vaas walking around the camp today. Something that put the men on their toes and made them shift their eyes rapidly.

    The man’s name rings fear into these subordinates and you decide against gaining his attention should he walk by your cage again. Death is not your goal here. A guard holds a assault rifle in front of you, front turned away. Perhaps, smaller people could get you out of here. You slide to the man, mindful of your covered wound that caused agony to stir in your veins and you got closer to your guard. The man turns and looks to you as your body crutches leaves underneath your weight.

    “Excuse me, sir?” You ask and the guard huffs.

    “Prisoner.” Well, you didn’t expect him to actually respond with that. A step in the right direction though. Too bad you say the first thing on your mind.

    “I’m hungry.”

    “And? You look like you could starve a bit.” Ow. You such a breath through your teeth.

    “Well, I could… um…” Your mind races to find something to exchange.

    “Look,” the guard kneels in front of you, “the only thing you can trade me…” A firm hand rests on your calf before sliding up your leg. “... is your body. But,” the guard rests his hands on your hip as he leans his face closer to yours, “I can settle for your pretty little lips wrapped around my c-”

    “Hermano!” A male calls from behind the guard. Swiftly, the guard raises and stands straight as the man, Vaas you assume, approaches.

    “Yes, sir! How can I help you?” Vaas settles a hand on the guard’s shoulder before turning him  back to look at you.

    “Quite the woman there, ay, hermano?” The guard looks at him with wide eyes, before focusing back on you. Subtly, the guard shakes on his boots as he eyes you.

    “I-I… If you believe so, Sir. I know you have excellent t-tastes.” A gulp emits from the guard’s throat as Vaas gives a light laugh.

    “Such a pleaser.” The smile falls as Vaas shakes his head. “Except to me.” Vaas quickly withdraws a small pistol from behind him and presses the barrel under the guard’s chin. “Now,” a hand clasps around the guard’s hair as Vaas forces him to his knees in front of you. The pistol slides to the temple of the man’s head. “Apologize to the sweet chica here, huh?”

    “I-I-I’m sorry.” The man quickly sputters out. Again, Vaas laughs. Green orbs turn to you.

    “You hear that, hermana?” You slowly nod your head, not wanting to upset the man with the gun. Vaas returns his attention to the guard. “Should I spare his life, chica?” You do not hesitate as you nod.

    “Please don't hurt him!” You plead as your fingers wrap around the cell bars. Vaas laughs again.

    “Oh, I won't…  _ yet _ .” Vaas slaps the man’s back as he stands him up and holsters his gun. He turns his head to catch the attention of two other men from behind. “Hey! Amigos! Come take this motherfucker out of my sight!” The two men quickly grab the guard before one looks to Vaas.

    “Should we grab the battery-” Vaas hushes them.

    “Of course you fucking do. I’m busy right now so bury him up to his neck on the shoreline. I’ll be there eventually.” Vaas looks back to you with a smile on his face while the men drag the guard away, kicking and screaming. “So, you seduce soldiers often hermosa?” 

    “Uh.” You chubby cheeks flash red as you look to the insane man in disbelief. “He came onto  _ me _ .” You attempt to explain, but the man kept his crazed smile. Besides the torturing a man thing, something else unsettles you about his smile. It’s as if he knows something you don't and likes to hang it over your head.

    “I saw his hand, chica. I know he advanced, but you initiated it, didn't you?” You once again shake your head.

    “No! I just wanted some food and-and he-”

    “Wanted to trade?” You shake your head before Vaas copies your movement. “Son of a bitch. Of course he would. A man sits here in the jungle long enough and he eventually gets desperate enough to risk his own dick for the boss’s pussy.” Vaas looks to the ground as he speaks before looking back up to you. “But then he got caught.”

    “I- uh, what do you-” Your eyebrows raise in concern at the psychopath as his smiles reforms as his electric green eyes bore into yours. You feel uncomfortable as the sun begins to drop over the horizon.

    “Sh.” A finger presses against the man’s lips as he keeps that sadistic looking smile plastered to his face. “All in good time Gordita.” He looks down to your chests and follows the curve of your stretched body. “ _ Mi Gordita.”  _ He growls in a low tone before clearing his throat. “But where are my manners?”

    “I am Vaas.” So, you were right about his name. He raises his arms and presents the space around you. “And this is my kingdom. And you are…” You look at the psychopath incredulously as he crouched to be more on your eye level.

    “I- uh…” You hesitate to answer. Do you really want this man to know your name? Then again, your eyes wander around yourself, do you really have a choice? “(Y/n).” Vaas throws his head back and whispers your name. A chill racks through your body as you feel extremely uncomfortable. 

    His behaviour leaves him unpredictable and you would hate to guess what fate awaits you. Slowly, his eyes open and he meets you with a smile.

    “A pleasure to meet you, (y/n). You know,” his crouched form scouts closer to your cage as he swings a finger around, “my kingdom has yet to see a bigger woman like yourself.”

    “Oh.” Perhaps your face read disbelief, because his smile widen as he shakes his head.

    “Yes. Hard to believe, I know, considering how popular my little island is and how many come by my kingdom. Yet a woman of your calibre is illusive. But now I’ve finally caught one of you.” Narrow green eyes scan your form quickly before meeting your eyes again. “So,” his hands clap together as you stare wide eyed at the insanity playing out before you, “You are probably wondering what’s going to happen to you and I’m not going to bullshit you.” Vaas clears his throat before he continues.

    “Usually, I would sell you off to the highest bidder, but instead I have something else planned. And I know what you’re thinking,” Bass raises his hands to the side of his head, shaking them, “‘Ah, what is it? Why?’” He announces in a higher pitch of voice. He raises his left hand down and points it to you while his other hand rests on his knee. “And to that, I’ll tell you a little story. I met this old man one day when I went to a bar.”

    “We got to talking about girls we would fuck. As I described my conquests, he stopped me and looked me in the eye, and asked: ‘have you ever fucked a fat woman?’” Vaas gestures with his hands as he continues with a shrug of his shoulders. “I haven’t, of course I haven't. Fat chicks are ugly, right?” You tilt your head unsure of where this was going. “He shakes his head and says to me,” Vaas points at himself, “‘you have yet to live.’”

     “I was taken aback. So, I looked to him and asked him what did he mean. He said,” he shakes a finger at you again, “and I quote, ‘fat girls don't fuck. They make love. They take care of you and ensure you are satisfied. They get up in the morning and cook you a meal. They give you their love and praise and, let me tell you, all that fat leaves them soft, but able to take the meanest pounding.’”

    He clasps his hands together between his knees as he goes on.

    “Well, he has me invested, chica.” Vaas presses his fingertips to his chest. “And I think you will have me buying it.” His face leans forward as he finishes.

    “Uh, I, don't really-”

    “Ah, a prudent woman. I like that.” He says, showing his teeth and nodding his head. “I really like that. I’ll earn my way in then. Let’s start right away.”

  
  


    You stay compliant when Vaas moved you from a cage to a glorified bedroom. No need for trouble when your captors have assault rifles and you definitely couldn't outrun a bullet. Vaas kept a grin on his face as he dragged you into the grand decorated room that you found yourself in now. He seemed excited and over joyous about the fact. Then, he maintained a schedule with you until you gave him the blessing to have sex with you. He would spend breakfast, lunch and dinner with you. Of course, because of the old man’s words, you were to make all the meals.

    A guard would bring you to the kitchen and you would prepare whatever meal it was time for. It was nice, to say the least. You made whatever your heart desired and Vaas was more than keen to devour whatever you prepared. He upheld some conversation with you during these meals as well. The topic always concerned you or what Vaas needed to do that day. Vaas always watched you intently as you told of your past and spoke of your passions. 

    When Vaas left, you would be locked in your room. He gave you free range in their while a guard stood in front of your door, stationed there to keep you in. Inside, you often read books and magazines that Vaas bought for you. Something to keep you busy, but reading didn't exactly fill up your empty schedule. So, Vaas got you a notebook and some pencils. Something else to fill up your time. And fill up your time it did.

    You started out your first notebook by writing down your thoughts and random ideas or pictures that came to mind. This took up your morning and most of your afternoon. In the evening, Vaas would come home and he would spend time with you. You could always hear his voice just outside your bedroom door, alerting you of his return.

    During this time, he would take you to his room. A large TV sat mounted to his wall while a couch laid in front of it. He would relax on it and you would sit as far away as you could, but he never settled for that. He complained he was cold and that you should warm him up. You sat closer and he pushed you into his chest. His arm stayed wrapped around you and that’s how you two would stay until dinner time. Him watching whatever he wanted on TV and you buried in his chest, flush against his side.

    After dinner, you would return to your room and he went somewhere. You were never too sure. Usually, you would mess around with your notebook before promptly falling asleep. Then the cycle repeated. On occasion, Vaas would visit you in the middle of the night. He would stumble in, drunk off his ass, and get in bed with you. He would giggle into your hair before taking in your scent.

    He never said anything when he did. He would fall asleep almost as soon as he snuggled against your form. In the morning, he would be gone before you awoke.

    This cycle repeats for months and you almost feel accustomed to it. You eventually look forward to seeing Vaas as he is your only interaction for the day. You automatically snuggle with him when he get home and sits down for some television with you and when he come stumbling in drunk, you always wrap your arms around him to keep him comfortable and warm in the chill night.

    You grow more attached and as you grow more attached, some more erotic desires awake. You find yourself drawing Vaas in sexual positions on your notebook and writing little stories of how he would take you. Then, at night, you would use these pieces to masturbate.

    Last night, Vaas stumbled in at midnight, drunk again. You quickly threw you notebook to the side of the room and looked at Vaas. He didn't seem to notice or care as he crawled into bed with you. He snuggled into you, pressing his nose into your hair and you wrapped your arms around him. Sexual frustration overtakes you and you stay awake long past him. You couldn't take it anymore and slide your hand between you and Vaas. Carefully, you worked your clitoris with your fingertips as Vaas snored in front of you.

    Your breath quickened as you furiously work to your release so you could rest. Just a little more and you would finish.

    “Vaas.” You couldn't help the whimper that left you as your head looked up to find the man fast asleep. “Please.” You could imagine him right then. His hand between your thighs, working your clitoris something rough. “ _ Vaas.” _ You plead for him to help you.

    To bring you to your orgasm. He delivers.

    “ _ Mi Gordita.” _ He growls in his sleep and you quickly finish on your hand. You let out a relieved sigh as you relax and readjust before falling asleep for the night.

  
  


    It came as a surprise when you woke up the morning to find Vaas thumbing through your little notebook when you awoke. A wide grin sat plastered on his face as flipped through the pages, his eyes taking in every detail. Something else that came as a surprise was the fact you forgot why you were here. The fact that Vaas wanted nothing more than to fuck you silly. You could understand how you forgot though.

    Vaas never really pushes you to do more than cuddle with him and he never brought up the subject. You sure as hell were too embarrassed to even speak of such things. Yet, this realization slapped you in the face. His eyes snap up at you as he realizes you are awake.

     “ _ Oh, Mi Gordita.  _ What have you not come to me sooner about these desires, huh?” He sounds pleases with his findings, but that doesn't stop the red flush from appearing on your cheeks.

    “I forgot why you wanted me here in the first place. If I remembered you wanted to fuck me, I would have.” Vaas’ smile drops as he shakes his head.

    “No, chica, I want to  _ make love. _ I want to build something. That’s what I wanted when I saw you. That was the meaning of the old man’s words.” His smile returns to his face. You can't believe it. He wants a relationship with  _ you.  _ His fat captive. He wants  _ you _ . It didn't make sense. Vaas is an attractive man. Insane, yes, but  _ attractive _ and _ funny  _ and  _ charming… _

    “Why? Why with me?” You cock your brow at him, waiting for some gag to be pulled on you. Such a thing doesn't come.

    “Because you’ll love me. You’ll take care of me.”

    “What about me?” Vaas hesitates for minute and furrows his brows.

    “Do you think I won't return the favor?” Red flashes much deeper over your cheeks.

     “No! I-I-I just thought… I don't know… I mean…” You rub a hand across the back of your neck. One thing you never did was talk about your weight and how it made you feel. You feel ashamed of it and you don't understand how Vaas looks past it. He said he had beautiful women in his past and, based on his looks, you believe him. He believed that old man’s story, but those are just words.

     “Don't you doubt the old man’s words? What if-”

    “You lack confidence, don't you chica?” You eyes widen as you remain silent. Your expression seems to tell him everything. “Oh, mi gordita.” Vaas gently puts weight against your shoulders, your body following their force and laying you down on your back once more. Vaas hovers over you, his hot breath fanning down over your face before his lips lock against yours. In the wake of your fantasy, you do not hesitate to wrap your arms around Vaas and kiss him back.

    Vaas carefully swings his legs to kneel between your thick thighs as his kisses lower from your lips to your neck. Callused hands work over your shirt covered sides, before they slip under your night shirt and slide up against your (s/c) skin. Sloppy kisses leave a trail of saliva over your neck as Vaas begins to suck your collarbone. Skilled hands work your bare breasts as you went without a bra for your  _ nightly _ activities. One of his hands pinch your nipple, before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger while his separate hand pulls your shirt up above your breasts. Vaas removes his lips from your neck before pressing his forehead against yours. Your left a panting mess from the overwhelming sensations and overall fulfillment of your fantasy for the past few months.

    “Vaas.” You whimper, just as you did the night before. Vaas hushed you before you can continue.

    “This is about you, mi Gordita. Relax and let me worry about your luscious curves. Let me take care of  _ your _ needs. Let me make love to you.” His driveable words leave your heart beating quicker and your mind to melt. Everything you ever wanted, put on a platter before you. Hands massage your breasts for a moment, before Vaas lifts your shirt higher.

    You raise your arms and let him free your body from the useless fabric. Vaas holds still for a moment as his green hues take in every available inch of bar skin.

    “Oh look at you. Bare and ready for everything I wish to give you.” His rough hands slid across your breasts and to your sides where he runs his hands up and down. “So sexy.” He whispers before leaning down and wrapping his warm mouth around your nipple. His heated tongue swirls around your nipple while his hand massages your other. His opposite hand caresses your stomach before sliding between your bodies.

    His fingertips leaving indented trails along your stomach before gently running over the band of your underwear. Your head spins in the intense encounter. As your nipples pebble from Vaas’ attention, he releases your breast with a pop and moves his lips to your collarbone with a kiss. Slowly, he drags his lips up to your neck, leaving another chaste kiss. Another goes to your jawline while a third plants itself on the corner of your mouth.

    “Can I please you, mi Gordita? Will you allow me such pleasures?” You nod your head, staring into his electric green eyes.

    “Vaas, please. Take care of me.” You sigh as he kisses your cheek, then your lips. Carefully, his tongue wiggled it’s way inside your mouth while Vaas’ hand dives underneath the band of your underwear. A deft finger slides along the wet folds of your pussy, while it looks for your clitoris. Carefully, slowly, Vaas puts pressure on you little nub and strokes it. You moan into his mouth and Vaas hungrily swallows every sound you dare produce.

    “You’re so beautiful, (y/n).” He whispers hotly as his teeth gently bite your ear. You whine as his finger slides down and penetrates you every so slightly. “I’ve masturbated to this thought a lot, chica. Let me indulge a little.” You let out a ragged breath as Vaas kisses your breasts, you stomach and the skin right above the band of your underwear before his teeth grip the band of your underwear. Vaas pulls the underwear past your legs until they snap up in his face as your feet go free from the fabric.

    You spread your legs open as Vaas watches you with your panties still in his mouth. A firm growl comes from the man as he looks at the slick that coats your pussy, to your perky nipples, to the hickeys on your collarbone to your flushed face that takes in deep breaths with your eyes lustful and staring at him, waiting for him to make a move. Vaas let's your underwear fall from his mouth while he takes undies the straps around his body and rips his red tank top from his form. Vaas leans forward so that his face lowers down to your soaked entrance before his tongue glides gently over your clitoris. You squeal from the delightful sensation and Vaas can’t help himself as he begins to suck on your clitoris. Vaas undoes his belt and pants before kicking those to the floor with his feet, leaving him bare as he isn't keen on wearing anything under his normal clothes. You press your thighs against Vaas’ head as his tongue flicks at your clitoris.

    His eyes watch you as your head throws itself back and you mouth hangs open, letting out every nasty sound you could make. Vaas groans as he sink a single finger inside you clenching walls, desperate for anything to penetrate it. A groan escapes Vaas as his free hand clamps around your thigh. His hand holds your thigh against his head as you start to ground yourself down on the man.

    “You like that, (y/n)? When I lick you just so,” his tongue scraps against your clitoris, “and my fingers penetrate you just so.” A second finger pushes into you, rubbing against your walls. You gasp at the feeling.

    “Vaas!” You yelp as he pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in. “Oh, Vaas!”

    “Mi Gordita.” His tongue laps over your clitoris again. All too soon, it ends. Vaas pulls away and looks to you with a smile on his face. “(Y/n).” He calls.

    “Yes, Vaas?” You ask with a higher pitch in your voice, ready to whine about your loss of pleasure.

    “Can I be inside of you, mi Gordita? Let me show you the true passion I hold for you?” You furiously nod your head.

    “Please, yes, Vaas.” Your pleasure hazed state calls without a moment of hesitation. “Make love to me.” Vaas smiles as he crawls back over your form, kissing you passionately. A bulbous object bumps against your pussy and you feel excited. You had sex before, but nothing compares to the intensity Vaas brought to the table. No one worshipped you like him and you are sure no one could prepare to what he was about to do.

    “(Y/n).” He gasps as his cock’s head lines itself to your entrance. “I love you.” His sudden confession throws you for a loop and before you can even respond, he’s balls deep. The sudden intrusion leaves you gasping for air while your back arches, pressing your breasts against Vaas’ chest. Vaas’ heavy breaths blow onto your face as he continues to swirl his tongue in your mouth. Vaas rests a second, feeling your walls squeezing around him.

    Slowly, Vaas draws himself back, leaving only the head in.

    “I’m sorry. I’m just so eager. You understand, right?” 

    “Yes, Vaas, just- Please, fuck me!” You urge him on, but he seems keen on keeping a slow pace now as he pushes back inside your suffocating walls.

    “I want to make love (Y/n). Not fuck. Though, the offer is tempting.” Vaas drags his cock back out of you, letting the veins and dips of his cock leave indenting trails behind its wake. You cry out when Vaas pushes back in, completing filling you once more. The burning heat in your core igniting and driving you insane. You wrap your legs around Vaas’ pumping hips and dig your heels into his back, trying to make Vaas go faster.

    Vaas listens as he moves faster, setting a more decent pace. Still slow, but better than before. Vaas’ hands wander around you body. They massage your breasts, squeeze you sides or rest on your hips as he pushes back inside of you. Every pull and push inside of you has your walls clamping down fighter and tighter around him.

    “God, look at you.” Vaas suddenly says as his pace picks up. “Fuck! Every piece of you exposed before my eyes. Nothing left to my imagination. Oh chica, if only you had this view. I’m sure you would appreciate it as much as I do. Every little inch of you, so…  _ perfect _ .” 

    Vaas growls as his hands clamp to the back of your thighs and pushes them forward, allowing him to reach deeper inside of you. You cry out in your ecstasy as each inch of Vaas’  hot cock drives into you.

    “Oh my god!” You gasp as one of his hands lower and rubs your clitoris. Vaas move his head and licks the shell of your ear.

    “Cum on my cock, mi gordita.” He whispers hotly as his pace loses rhythm and turns to blind thrusts. “Give me this honor.” And you allow him this  _ honor _ . Your walls clamp down on him as you scream your release.

    “Vaas!” You cry out into the early morning air as Vaas violently pulls out from your tight walls. Warm spurts of cum land on your stomach as Vaas pumps himself for whatever he can. “Oh my god.” You sigh as you wipe the sweat that built on your forehead from your little escapade. Vaas lightly laughs before resting his head in your breasts, relaxing. Vaas wraps his arms around you as he tries to calm his breathing.

    “I love you.” You looks down to find Vaas smiling up at you. You smile back, running a hand through his hair.

    “I love you too.” His grin widens before he maneuvers himself to lay beside you. He leans over the bed and grabs his red tank before wiping your stomach clean. He tosses the shirt aside before he cuddles into you and throwing a blanket around you both.

    “I haven't felt this good since I, well, ever.” His hand slithers down your arm before he grasps your hand. “You make me so happy mi Gordita. You give me purpose.” You smile.

    “So, what happens now?” Vaas laughs.

    “Same as before, but with more gushy words of affection and lots more sex.”

    “Sounds like a good time to me.”


End file.
